


Azula Week 2018

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula Week 2018, Azula as the Avatar AU, Childhood, F/F, F/M, Family, Modern AU, Motherhood, Summer, fire and water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: My works for Azula week 2018!





	1. Childhood

“Why are you such a strong firebender?” The question, admittedly, caught Azula off guard. The young firebender lifted her head up to look at her therapist who was sitting safely on the other side of the cell. Even with Azula bound in a straight jacket and tied down to a chair the old man still didn’t feel safe actually entering the cell.

Smart, Azula thought. Just because Azula’s hands and legs were bound and tied didn’t mean she couldn’t bend. Even now she felt the familiar heat of her chi beginning to pool in the pit of her lungs.  

“I was born lucky.” Azula said evenly. “Gifted, a prodigy like my grandfather.” She explained her golden eyes focusing on her doctor. As of late Azula had noticed that her thoughts had gotten less hectic and it was starting to get easier to focus. She would hate to give any credit to the doctor or the pathetic waterbending peasant that seemed determined to help her heal but it couldn’t be denied that ever since they had started working together Azula had been starting to think clearer. Like she had before the comet came.

“Beyond that.” Her therapist prompted. Azula hummed and tilted her head back again so it was hanging over the back of the chair.

“I trained rigorously every day for as long as I can remember.” She explained. “Once in the morning when the sun rose, once during midday when it was at its zenith, and once at dusk when it began to set. I honed my gift, sharpened it until I am what you see before you.”

“A broken princess?” He asked gently. “Pushed beyond her own limits?”

“I wouldn’t expect a fool like you to understand,” Azula said defensively. “I was a child of war, in many ways I inherited it like I inherited my firebending, I was crafted to be the perfect weapon to win the war for my father but more importantly for my nation. I had no true limits.”

“If that were true you wouldn’t be sitting here speaking to me, restrained like a wild animal.” The doctor said softly. “It doesn’t sound like you had much of a childhood.”

“When your country is at war and you're being groomed to take the throne and possibly continue that war you have no real time for a childhood,” Azula said matter of factly. “Once my mother and Zuko left I had no time for petty children games.”

“With Zuko gone, you were the sole heir to the throne.” He said softly. “You were forced to shoulder a greater responsibility then most people could even begin to comprehend.”

“Very good doctor,” Azula said sounding a little bit like her old self. “Tell me what other groundbreaking discoveries do you have to share with me?”

“This all ties together.” He pressed on. “Your firebending, your family, and childhood it’s all interwoven.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Your fire is fueled by your rage all of which comes from the deep seeded issues from your childhood.” Azula snorted at his answer.

“You think I’m such a good firebender because my mother didn’t love me?” Azula couldn’t help but laugh. “I was born with a gift that I honed and perfected, it’s truly that simple.”

“You're mixing up strong and good.” The doctor said causing Azula to scowl. “I speak about the actual intensity of your flame.”

“Then why didn’t you say that?” Azula demanded.

“My apologies.” The doctor said. “The strength of your flame comes from rage, a rage that stems from your childhood.”

“Do you agree?” He asked when Azula gave him no answer. “Well, perhaps we can talk about it more tomorrow.” He said softly when it became clear that she would say no more.

“Azula I am here to help, it is my hope that one day we can work through your childhood traumas and eventually get you out of that cell so you can begin to build your firebending on something more substantial.” He said. "I believe that is the key to your recovery, have a nice day." He added before moving down the hallway leaving Azula alone to her thoughts.


	2. Motherhood

Azula fought the very strong urge not to fall asleep. Luckily for her Kya, her five month old, was helping Azula in the best way she knew how. The little one was just beginning to cut her first tooth and she had been making sure everyone who came with in a mile radius of her knew it. For the past few days Kya alternated between screaming and crying at the top of her lungs and gnawing at either Azula or Katara’s fingers.

Tonight it was  Azula’s shift and she had been up with Kya for more than half of it. She had hoped that at some point Kya would tire herself out but so far she didn’t look like she would fall asleep anytime soon. About an hour ago Azula had carried Kya into the living room and took a seat in her favorite armchair.

Within seconds she began to nod off and when she caught herself she forced herself to her feet and began to walk around again. She did so for another hour or so before sitting down again. She had fallen asleep twice after that and both times Kya had woken her up by screaming at the top of her lungs. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Azula whispered. She began to rub Kya’s back with her free hand trying to bring her child some kind of comfort. “Don't you want to go to sleep and let mommy rest?” She yawned. Kya’s only response was a distressed wail and instead of going for Azula’s finger she rested her head on Azula’s chest and began to sob yet again.

“I know, I know,” Azula said softly feeling her eyes get heavier and heavier. “It hurts I’m sorry, trust me I wish I could snap my fingers and give you a full set of baby teeth pain free. Life just doesn’t work that way though.” Kya continued to cry and cry and all Azula could do is kiss her cheek and hold her close. Sometimes she tried to massage Kya’s gums but that didn’t seem to alleviate the pain. The last thing Azula remembered before falling asleep was Kya clutching tightly at her robe.

 

“Smile, smile.” Azula woke up to the sound of Katara cooing. Everything felt sore and stiff and a very large part of her was reluctant to actually wake up. “Smile at mommy show her your teeth,” Katara said before kissing Kya’s cheek. When she finally opened her eyes she was met with a beautiful sight.

“Oh her teeth came in,” Azula said tiredly with a bright smile of her own. Azula pushed herself up to her feet and inspected Kya’s lower gums. Two tiny white teeth had popped up causing a flood of relief to go through Azula.

“Don't relax now,” Katara warned once Kya’s attention got diverted by spirits only knew what. Probably the spirits themselves. “Two down, eighteen to go.”

“Can’t we celebrate a small win?”

“As long as you're ready to start this all over again, probably sooner rather than later,” Katara said with an exhausted smile of her own.

“That’s fine but I’m getting as much sleep as possible before then.” Azula yawned stretching out and cracking everything that could be cracked. “And I just would like to point out that your next shift starts when her next tooth begins to come in even if that doesn’t happen tonight.” Katara laughed and reached forward giving Azula a peck on the lips.

“I know, I know.” Katara smile. “Also you might want to go sleep in an actual bed, you look horrible.”


	3. Summer

“We’re going to catch you! We’re going to catch you!” The children chanted as they swam after Katara as fast as they could. Katara on the other hand was leisurely swimming away from them with a lazy smile plastered across her face.

On the other side of the pool Azula was holding baby Izumi close to her chest as they floated around the shallow end. It was an unbearably hot day in Caldera and the whole family had to retreat to the large indoor pool in the palace. Ursa swore up and down that she could remember hotter summers in the capital city but Azula wasn't to sure she believed her mother. Even she didn’t want to be outside and usually Azula enjoyed basking in the heat.

“Uncle Zuko help us!” Kanna called out the second Zuko stepped into the pool. He was a little late to the get together as he normally was, it was an unfortunate side effect of being the Fire Lord. “We’re trying to catch mommy!” She added when he didn’t immediately move to join the cause.

“How am I supposed to catch a waterbender while she's in water?” Zuko asked turning to Azula for some kind of answer.

“Start swimming.” She suggested before lifting Izumi up in the air causing her niece to squeal happily.

“Thanks Azula.” Zuko sighed before doing as she suggested and swimming as quickly as he could to catch up to just Kya, Kanna, and little Yue who was swimming the hardest out of all three of them.

“I thought it was good advice.” Iroh said turning to look at Azula. Ursa, Mai, and Iroh were sitting at the edge of the pool with just their feet dipped into the water. “I myself would have said the same if I was asked.”

“When you die I plan to become the next sage in the family.” Azula said planting big wet kiss on Izumi’s cheek again causing the baby to laugh wildly.

“Azula stop hogging the baby and let me hold her.” Ursa said feeling as if she had been patient enough. She expected Azula to give her a little fight and was pleasantly surprised when Azula waded over to her and happily handed Izumi over.

“I’ll be right back.” She said before taking a deep breath and submerging herself underwater.

“Uncle Zuko swim faster!” Kya demanded as the chase to catch Katara, who was still swimming without much of a care, continued.

“I’m trying she’s cheating!” Zuko huffed. “Aren’t you all waterbenders?”

“They are but I’m clearly the most skilled- Azula!” Katara yelped as Azula broke the surface of the water right behind Katara wrapping her arms around her. “I thought you were with Izumi in the shallow end.” Azula smiled and tightened her grip around Katara.

“I thought you could sense things in the water.” Azula said back.

“I can but...when did you move?” She demanded.

“When you weren’t looking.” Azula said giving her a soft kiss on the cheek while the girls cheered her on.

“Thank Agni.” Zuko muttered to himself scooping up little Yue in his arms. “Chasing after your mom in the pool is tiring isn’t it?” Yue nodded as she wrapped her arms around Zuko’s neck.

“She swims too good.” She said causing him to laugh.

“You know if you didn’t surprise me there’s no way you wouldn't have caught me.” Katara said pulling away from Azula.

“Is that so?”

“It’s a fact.” Azula smiled widely taking that as a challenge.

“I’ll give you a two minute head start well I get the girls together.” Azula barely got a chance to finish her sentence before Katara was already swimming away. Azula noted Katara was swimming a little bit faster then before.

“You're going to be on our team this time?” Kya said happily as she swam up to Azula.

“Finally!” Kanna giggled as she followed her older sister.

“Mom I’m too tired, I want to sit with grandma.” Yue pouted sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

“Oh come here sweetie!” Ursa called sounding all to happy to be asked for by request. “Come sit with grandma and Izumi.”

“You're not off the hook drop the child off and come back.” Azula instructed the Fire Lord who was already moving towards Ursa. Zuko thought about arguing with his sister but found he was far too tired to.

“How are we going to catch her?” Kya asked causing Azula to smile wolfishly.

“Uncle Zuzu and I are going to distract her and you lot are going to catch her when she's not looking.” Azula said once Zuko returned. "By the way don't feel shy to use your waterbending to propel youself forward."

"But isn't that cheating?" Kanna asked very innocently and sweet. 

"Not when she's doing it to." Azula said confidently. "Besides mommy will be happy to know you were practicing your waterbending." She added which seemed to convince both girls who smiled happily at her.

"Are you guys going to talk all day or chase me?" Katara taunted from the other side of the pool. 

"Come on girls and Zuko," Azula announced. "Remember what I said, waterbend as fast as you can." She added more quietly before taking off after her wife with Zuko not too far behind her.


	4. Azula as the Avatar AU

“I’m the last avatar.” The words caused Azula’s stomach to twist. She had never been one for sentimentality or tears but as she spoke the words out loud to Sokka she couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach.

The worst of it was supposed to be over. She had killed her own father in the name of peace, put her brother back on the throne of the Fire Nation, and got through it all relatively unscathed. At least physical. Mentally Azula knew she wasn’t the same person she had been nine months ago when she had first ran away. She also knew that wasn’t exactly a bad thing.

“Is this the first time you realized that?” Sokka asked more serious than she was used to him being.

“No,” Azula said honestly as she kept her eyes trained on the campfire. This was not the first time Azula had thought about it at all and this wasn’t even the first conversation she had about it. Each of her past lives she had spoken to had made it clear that because of Sozin’s actions Azula may very well be the last avatar.

“With no airbenders left the cycle will end after my death,” Azula said solemnly. “Even if I did have children they would either be firebenders, waterbenders, or nonbenders.”

“Or earthbenders,” Sokka added.

“But no airbenders,” Azula said quickly. “You know most times I don't even feel like a fully realized avatar, even though I taught myself from those scrolls and got guidance from my past lives I still feel like a novice.”

“But I thought said pass lives declared you a master of airbending and a truly realized avatar,” Sokka said waving his hands about to indicate the spirit realm at work. “I mean every avatar since the beginning of avatar history saying that must mean something.”

“Yeah, it means that they needed me to restore peace to the world so they lied to me,” Azula said. “I mean really a fourteen year old teaches herself airbending with the help of scrolls and ghosts and suddenly she’s a master, do you really believe that?”

“Well since said fourteen year old is not only you but the avatar I would say yes I believe it,” Sokka said confidently. “Look this may come as a shock to you but Azula I think you have some major trust issues,” Sokka added causing Azula to roll her eyes.

“What are you going to tell me next that the sky is blue and water is in fact wet?” Azula demanded. Sokka simply shrugged before picking up a stray piece of bark and throwing it into the fire.

“All I’m saying is I think every single avatar, master of _all_ four elements including air, knows what they’re talking about.” He said. “Besides whenever you airbend you look like a master at it to me but what do I know I’m just a guy with a boomerang,” Azula said nothing as she continued to look into the fire a somber look written across her face. Sokka gave her some time to her thoughts before voicing his own.

“You know,” He began a little hesitant to even speak. “Perhaps there’s a way to bring back the airbenders.”

“Short of turning back time and killing Sozin before he committed genocide I don't see how,” Azula said.

“I’m not sure it’s that far out of the realm of possibility,” Sokka said. “But beyond time traveling you're the avatar the great bridge between the spirit and human world maybe you can use your spirit powers to awaken new airbenders.”

“I don't think it works that way,” Azula said pushing herself up to her feet.

“Well, certainly not with that attitude it doesn’t!” Sokka said his easy going smile returning. “I think you should meditate on it.”

“I think I should go to sleep.” Azula was about to head to her tent when Sokka stopped her.

“Azula I do have something else I want to say.” He said trying his very best to sound serious. Against her better judgment, Azula stopped and turned to look at her friend. “I know in the beginning young love can be wild and exciting- don't walk away from me this is important!” Azula only stopped to get him to stop shouting.

“Are you trying to wake the rest of the camp up?” She hissed but he only waved away her concerns.

“Azula what I’m trying to say is that I know a new relationship is exciting but just because you and Katara are an item now doesn’t mean you’ll stay together for the rest of your lives.”

“I’m strongly resisting the urge to hit you with fireballs right now,” Azula growled but again Sokka only shrugged.

“I’m speaking from experience when Suki and I first started dating I thought it was going to last forever.” He said. “And we all know how that ended, don't we?”

“Ended? You guys didn’t break up.” Azula said only getting more irate. “What the hell are you going on about?”

“All I’m saying is not to completely dismiss the idea of being with an earthbender,” Sokka said. “Don't build your whole life around the idea that you’ll marry Katara one day because let’s face it, you probably won’t.”

“Geez, thanks Sokka,” Azula said. “That really means a lot.”

“I’m giving some real world advice,” Sokka said watching as Azula turned and headed towards Katara’s tent. “Real world advice that you really don't have to share with my sister, Azula, come on she’s sleeping don't wake her up!”

“Well unless she’s dead or in a coma I expect she’ll at some point wake up on her own.” Azula snapped. “Not that-”

“Spirits help the next person who shouts well the rest of us are trying to sleep!” Katara shouted from her tent. “Spirits help them.”

“-you shouting is slowing down the process.” Azula finished her sentence. “I’m going to bed now.”

“We’ll at least think about what I said, not about Katara but about the airbenders and spirits and stuff,” Azula grunted in reply.

“Maybe something would come to me in a dream,” Azula said as she slipped into Katara’s tent.


	5. Fire and Water

The betrothal necklace was simple and elegant, Katara expected nothing less from Azula. She had no idea how long it took her fiancé to make this necklace but she knew a great deal of craftsmanship had went into it. She knew Azula must have taken her time with it and the detail in the carving showed.

Azula had etched the sun rising over the ocean. Katara ran her finger over the waves and felt a shiver run down her spine. This surely wasn’t something done quickly and without any thought. Azula taken her time until it was flawless.

“Azula it’s absolutely beautiful.” Katara said softly feeling tears begin to prickle in the side of her eyes. “How long did it take you to make this?”

“About two months.” Azula said with a proud smile. “I wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect before giving it to you.” The words caused Katara to smile from ear to ear. Just hearing it out loud caused a warm feeling to spread through Katara.

“Can you put it on me?” Azula nodded and took the necklace from Katara.

“Of course.” Katara turned around and pushed her hair to the side. Tears finally began to run down her cheeks as Azula hooked it around her neck. The moment it was on Katara spun around and wrapped her arms around Azula tightly, pulling her into a deep kiss.

“I take that as a yes.” Katara kissed Azula again, giving the firebender her answer.


	6. Family

“What a beautiful night,” Azula whispered as she looked up at the stunning night sky. She and Katara were sitting on their balcony slowly unwinding from the night. Zuko and Mai had thrown them a beautiful anniversary party and Azula was still riding that high. All of their friends and family had shown up to help Katara and Azula celebrate five beautiful years together. Even Hakoda had come from the South Pole to participate in the party and Azula couldn’t be more grateful.

“I don't even know how to repay them back,” Azula said softly. “We certainly have to go above and beyond when Zuko finally proposes to Mai.” Azula laughed turning to look at Katara. She felt a warm feeling spread through her as her eyes landed on her wife who was just looking at her adoringly.

“Have you been looking at me like that since we got back here?” Azula asked already knowing the answer. Katara’s eyes haven’t left her since they had slipped away from the party. “I guess you aren’t going to say anything hm?” Katara just smiled.

“I’m ready to start a family with you,” Katara said.

And then the world stopped.

Azula felt her heart begin to beat against her chest wildly as something she couldn’t quite name began to rush through her. Whatever that something was it was on the fast track to making Azula throw up. They had, of course, talked about having children. Before they had gotten married Katara made it clear that she wanted kids and she was going to marry someone who wanted the same.

Azula hadn’t been too open to the idea at first but as time went on and it became clear that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Katara she opened up to the idea more. Those conversations normally had taken them into the early hours of the morning. They would talk about their childhood, how they may raise their children, names, and most importantly who the donor might be.

Azula always thought those conversations defined a certain era in their relationship. They signified a shift when it became clear that marriage was right on the horizon. Those conversations seemed like eons ago though and the idea of having kids, even after they got married, seemed so far off into the future. Nobody they knew had kids yet but then again no one else was married yet either.

“Right now?” Azula blurted out causing Katara to laugh.

“Well not _right_ now but I want to start looking for a donor, yes.” Azula nodded her whole body getting hot. “Are you okay you look like you're about to combust,” Katara laughed again before getting up from her seat and moving to straddle Azula.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Azula whispered causing Katara to smile even wider. “No- _babies_ and we’re going to do it before anyone else.”

“This isn’t a competition.” Katara reminded her.

“What will they be like?” Azula asked her heart beating faster now as she allowed herself to become excited. “I bet one is going to be real worldly and one might be heal-” Katara caught her off with a gentle kiss to the lips.

“Azula, they’ll be whatever they want to be,” Katara said softly. Azula felt a smile break across her face ear to ear.

“Yeah, they will be,” Azula whispered pulling Katara into another kiss.


	7. Modern AU

This moment felt so surreal. Zuko looked over at his sister and felt like he was meeting her for the first time. She was propped up on her couch sandwiched between Kya and Kanna while little Yue sat on her lap. They were all focused on the kids movie playing on the tv, resting from a long day of running Zuko and Azula around the zoo.

This was not exactly how Zuko imagined their reunion to go. He had been clear the last time they had spoken that he never wanted to see Azula again and he meant it. Their last meeting had ended in a horrible fight and after it Zuko made the decision to cut Azula out of his life. Even after Ozai died Zuko and Azula didn’t see or speak to one another.

In the last three years Ursa had made some effort to get them in contact again but Zuko dug his heels into the ground. He had wanted nothing to do with his little sister and that had been final. Eventually Ursa stopped but every time a holiday or birthday came and went she would make a little comment that Zuko staunchly ignored.

He supposed the change of attitude came when he heard that Azula had gotten engaged to a woman named Katara who had three daughters. Ursa had explained, with distaste, that said woman was a fitness instructor who worked in the gym her older brother owned.

“She’s not poor but I still don't trust her.” Ursa had said fearing that Azula’s new fiancé was only marrying her for her money. “She’s going back to school to be a nurse, do you know how expensive that is?” The straw that broke the camel’s back was when Ursa had found out that Azula had written her stepdaughters into her will and made it so they would all equally inherit her money and companies if anything ever happened to Azula.

Zuko didn’t believe it at first. He remembered his sister as being a mean, nasty woman, who hated the idea of having children or sharing her wealth. Now all of the sudden she was not only going to marry a woman with three kids but she was going to give them her money and the business that their family had been building and running since before Ozai had been born. It didn’t seem like Azula at all. He thought that perhaps she had changed.

That news shook his foundation so much that when Azula reached out to him this morning he actually picked up the phone. She had been charged with taking Katara’s children to the zoo today and she needed help.

“Mom won’t pick up and everyone else I know is either busy or doesn’t want to go with me.” She had claimed. Zuko chose to believe this was an olive branch and decided to take a chance. He agreed and now here they were.

Azula certainly did not seem like the person she had been three years ago. She was a lot more patient, a lot more nice, and Zuko actually enjoyed spending the day with her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed being with Azula even when they were still talking.

“I had a really good day today.” Zuko said feeling completely genuine. “We should do it again some time.”

“Can we do it again tomorrow?” Kanna asked turning to look at him with a bright smile and hopeful eyes. Azula laughed and patted the little girl on the back.

“No, no but maybe next weekend we can do something similar.” Azula offered. “Maybe a museum or something.”

“Which one?” Kya asked looking at at Azula.

“I’m not sure but we have some time to decide.” Azula said. “There’s a ton of museums in Republic City and mommy is teaching those spinning classes every Saturday this month so we can probably do them all.”

“Mom wanted to check out that new art museum.” Zuko said but that caused Yue to groan.

“Nothing with reading!”

“You don't read art stupid.” Kanna said rolling her eyes.

“Don't call your sister stupid.” Azula said firmly. “Apologize.”

“Yeah apologize!” Yue demanded.

“Yue.” Azula warned. “Kanna.”

“I’m sorry I called you stupid.” Kanna muttered turning to glare at the tv. It wasn’t sincere but both Yue and Azula must have figured it was good enough because neither pressed for anything more. They all turned back to the tv and no one made any sign of life until the locks on the door began to turn and Katara walked into the apartment.

“Hey guys.” She sounded completely exhausted. “You must be Zuko, I’m Katara.” She moved to shake his hand as she introduced himself.

“It’s nice to meet you, Azula told me a lot about you.” He said a little awkwardly before sitting back down. She smiled and kicked off her shoes before collapsing into the armchair across from him.

“So how was the zoo?” She asked and suddenly the girls came to life all speaking at once eager to tell Katara about their day. Katara put her hands up and asked everyone to speak slowly and one at a time.  

“I want to speak first.” Yue squeaked and Katara obliged her. “Well we saw a bear at the zoo and polar bear dogs and we saw...birds!” She said excitedly causing Katara to smile.

“They had flying lemurs there.” Kanna added excitedly.

“They even had two flying bison but they seemed sad.” Kya said. “I felt a little bad for them.” Katara frowned and looked like she was going to say something but was cut off.

“Azula took us to one of the gift shops.” Kanna bounced up at down as she spoke. “She all got us one t-shirt and two stuffed animals.” She added and right on cue they all pointed to the t-shirts they had changed into upon coming home.

“Two stuffed animals and a t-shirt.” Katara said lifting her eyebrows turning her head to look at the kitchen counter. “So you got spoiled today, I also see pizza and you all look like you're drinking…?”

“Chocolate milk.” They said in unison.

“I see.” Katara said sounding a little unhappy as she turned to look back at Azula. “When the cat's away the mice shall play.”

“Something like that.” Azula muttered causing her finacé to roll her eyes. That seemed a lot like Zuko’s cue to leave.

“I think I should probably had out now.” Zuko said pushing himself up to his feet. Katara got up as well and after moving little Yue, Azula did to. Zuko and Katara awkwardly shook hands one more time and Zuko patted Azula on the shoulder as way of goodbye. They weren't quite at the hugging stage yet. “So I'm coming with you next weekend?” He asked when he was about halfway out of the door.

“I would like that a lot.” Azula said with a soft smile. “I’ll text you.”

“Yeah.” Zuko said patting her shoulder one more time before stepping outside. Zuko was halfway to the elevator when he heard Katara.

“You gave them pizza and chocolate milk?” She asked causing Zuko to chuckle. He wondered if Azula would confess to her that the junk food had been his idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my entry. I've never actually written for one of these character or ship weeks so I hope it's okay. I'm a little nervous but I'm looking forward to writing for the rest of the week!


End file.
